


just the way you are

by theafterimages



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Yugyeom and Bambam at the end of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setaxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/gifts).



> Happy birthday, T! ♥

Yugyeom and Bambam spill through their apartment door after a night out dancing with their friends. The adrenaline from the crowded club and influence of the pounding bass have long since worn off, leaving Yugyeom swaying on his feet and more than ready for bed.

Bambam grips Yugyeom’s arm for balance as he steps out of his boots, instantly losing at least two inches in height.

“Don’t those hurt your back?” Yugyeom asks, not for the first time.

“I have to wear them if I’m dating you,” Bambam teases. “Why are you so tall?”

Yugyeom pats his back reassuringly. “You’re taller than Jackson.”

“Everyone’s taller than Jackson,” Bambam says dryly. They both look toward the door in unison, half-expecting him to somehow sense the remark and teleport to their hallway to complain.

But Jackson is halfway across the city, probably in bed with Mark by now. Which sounds good, Yugyeom thinks, casting their own bedroom door a longing look.

Bambam heads for their bathroom instead, shedding his white shirt on the way. Yugyeom sighs but obediently follows.

They both wriggle out of their tight jeans in the doorway, giggling sleepily when Yugyeom almost trips on his and has to grab Bambam for balance. “Not what I meant when I said those pants were going to kill me one day,” Bambam says, laughing.

“Mine?” Yugyeom says in disbelief, thinking of how much attention Bambam always gets when they go out, his seemingly endless array of tight trousers and heeled shoes making his legs look miles long, leaving Yugyeom breathless every time.

“Mmhmm.” Bambam leans back against the doorway, then wraps one hand around the back of Yugyeom’s neck and pulls him down for long, lazy kisses until Yugyeom has to break away and yawn, unable to fight back the exhaustion.

Bambam swats his ass, then propels him into the bathroom with one hand at the small of Yugyeom’s back. “Come on, gotta put you to bed before you fall over,” he teases.

“I might,” Yugyeom admits. Bed is sounding sweeter every second, the idea of curling up in warm blankets and Bambam’s arms.

Yugyeom never bothers much with makeup, except for a little bit of eyeliner when he really wants to get to Bambam, so all he has to do is wash his face and clean his teeth. But getting ready for bed is an even longer process than usual for Bambam on nights out, so Yugyeom knows that it will be a while before his boyfriend is ready to join him.

Yugyeom doesn’t want to be anywhere without him right now, so he leans back against the counter and settles in to watch Bambam, drinking in the focused look in his eyes, the sure movements of his hands. He loves watching Bambam do this—loves watching him do anything, really. 

“Jimin showed me a video about how to apply it,” Bambam is saying when Yugyeom tunes into his words again. “It looks good, right?”

“Apply what?” Yugyeom says around a yawn.

“My eyeliner.” Bambam tsks, casting him a worried look in the bathroom mirror. “You should go to bed. I’m gonna be a while, remember?”

Yugyeom yawns again. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you.”

“I can do it by myself,” Bambam says dryly.

“It’s okay, I can watch,” Yugyeom mumbles.

Bambam snickers. “You’re so weird,” he says, but fondly.

“Hmm.” Yugyeom can stay up and watch, but _standing_ up is a struggle. He wavers on his feet for a moment before giving in to the eternal pull and draping himself against Bambam’s back, curling his arms around Bambam’s waist and tucking his face against Bambam’s small shoulder.

Bambam relaxes into his arms, long since used to this. “I think I like how it looks this way,” Bambam says thoughtfully. “What do you think? Better than the way I usually do it?”

“I like them both,” Yugyeom tells him.

“You’re so easy.”

Yugyeom giggles. “ _Easy_ ,” he intones, and feels Bambam move against him. Yugyeom doesn’t have to look up to know he’s dabbing.

Finally every trace of makeup is gone and Yugyeom is looking at his Bambam in the mirror again.

Bambam tosses away the last wipe, then looks at his bare face in the mirror and sighs. “Just me,” he says, like he read Yugyeom’s mind.

“I like you,” Yugyeom murmurs, pressing a kiss against the crook of Bambam’s neck. He smells so good there, the fading notes of his favorite cologne lingering on his warm skin.

“I still look like I'm in high school,” Bambam grumbles. Yugyeom knows he’s scrutinizing his features, can picture the way Bambam is probably frowning at what he sees.

“You look perfect,” Yugyeom says firmly.

Bambam hums thoughtfully and leans back into Yugyeom’s arms again, his body relaxing. Yugyeom nuzzles his neck, drinking in Bambam’s satisfied sigh. 

“At least I’ll still look younger than you when we’re forty,” Bambam teases, and yelps when Yugyeom promptly tickles his sides.


End file.
